User talk:Dancin4evah
Welcome, , to Everstar's talk page! Have you come to share tongues with NightClan? Here are the rules that you shall obligate: Please: 1. Head your message with - what else? - a header. 2. Sign your message with four tildes, or there will be no response. 3. Please, no inappripriate language or useless messages. Archives: Chat Where did you go? -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades 16:00, March 11, 2014 (UTC) hey are you able to accept my claim if ur a camp helper and pls cheak my claim again i just fixed my mistakes omg im sorry i forgot to sing my letter agh!!! im so out of it Ariel101 (talk) 13:18, March 12, 2014 (UTC) re K, have fun :) Roleplay Post when you get a chance please. -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades 13:09, March 14, 2014 (UTC) wb If you put ~~~~~ directly on the word bubble like you did on Template:Adenah, it's now forever going to say "16:09, March 17, 2014 (UTC)~" it's never going to change, the only way to make it change is to do it the way it was set up, if you aren't going to use the time stamp, it would make more sense to just leave it blank, instead of having it say the same time for all eternity Hi! Hi! It's because the whole that coming of age thing, the janitor didn't smell him before because he just recently turned older and it was his first time being alone at school ever since he turned twelve. Uhm, but didn't all the characters from the PJO books stayed in camp for a long time? Percy stayed for at least four years. Or is it different in this forum? I want to say that one of the companions of his satyr gave it to him for protection, is it okay? Goodgoditsadragon! (talk) 12:40, March 18, 2014 (UTC) RP Hey there.. I posted already in our RP.. just want you to know. 17:19, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Claim Ah, sorry for that then. I've updated it!! Hope it's okay now! Goodgoditsadragon! (talk) 07:04, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Where did you go? re User:Flamefang created Heinrich Alten (he was originally a camper) and the basic idea of the BC, I created Civitas Popularis and Opus Superum, Flame created Veritum Unitum, User:TheGhostMan created Liberi Superum originally but User:Zer0TheNinja recently revamped it quite a bit (plus ghost is banned from here), User:~Angel Wings~ created Ortu Justitiae but she's long gone and her account is disabled. there was also two other factions in the past that users created but were done away with. Rosella Greengrass I claimed Rosella, and already added her to the User/char forum. Have fun :) Also, there is no time limit to the amount of time a charrie can spend at camp in their claim, provided they are not there between January 2012 and now. Re: Roleplay Sorry sis, I was playing in the tournament, but I posted back. BC Feel free, thanks for asking. Flamefang (talk) 19:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Where did you go? Cynder's Badge Congrats Cynderheart (talk) 17:11, March 26, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Sis? Hey, Diva! Just came here to stop by and inform you that I'm officially one of your wiki sis. (I don't know if Ash or Waves already informed you about this.) Because both of them asked me to be their sissy and of course I accepted. >.< Then, I asked Ash if they have another sib around here so that I could inform him/her and so he said that the other one is chu! Re: Sistah! OMG! Thanks sis! And, LOL, what a funny nickname. >.< Chat I have to go play tomorrow not nos Chat I am here Hmm I posted to Fluers page. >w< ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 20:54, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Ello Mate I posted to the RP. c: Also there's this: ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 04:02, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Supersecretfuntime Bow added relationship tables on each of our characters. What he said is that you fill it according to the relations of each Zodiac sign with one another. In other words, compatibility. Bow will also add new information about the group so be on the lookout when he posts it. RP not that I am complaining.. but you haven't replied to our RP for a while now.. can you please reply already? 16:03, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hai I noticed that you are making a v8 page for Fleur, and I stumbled upon a picture of the model that I wanted to cut. Anyways, if chu want it, here chu go: (The file name is Fleurie.png) Word Bubble assistance Hey Hershey, If I remember correctly you made the WB for Hope. I don't remember if I requested it or not but it was supposed to say Bisexual and not Heterosexual. If you could tell me how to fix it since it won't let me I would appreciate it. Love, who else but your Bubbles/StarHeart DemyxHearts9 (talk) 00:23, April 4, 2014 (UTC). About the Group Heya Dancin, So since chat is being a whore, I'll just ask you in IM. So, are you in the group for the Gemini spot or not? I have other people that would like to join, and I noticed that you haven't yet edited anything. If you don't want the spot, or do, I suppose, just IM with what is up. Thanks, You have been chosen... You have been chosen to join Pandora's Hetalia "like" group! Please IM her back when you have decided if you want to join. Also, when messaging her, please pick one of the capitals that are listed: Cairo, Beijing, or Tokyo, and a god parent (plus two other choices) you'd like to have for your character. Pandora will message you back to tell you the results of your choices (like if you got the god parent of your choice and etc...). oh and if it's alright with you, can your character be male? im trying to keep the gender ratio the same. hey i would like to adopt you char if it is ok whit you pls message back if its fine thanks Maickol Rodriguez 13:20, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Group sorry dancin, you replied a bit late so all of the spots have been taken. but if somebody decides to back out (im not even sure if they are going to considering how much work they already did) i will let you know. Sidra Your character page, Sindra, appears to have white text on a white background. This renders the text completely unreadable and thus poses as an issue. Kindly change the color of the text so that it can be readable. Thank you for your cooperation. Lt. Counselor With User:Windsword7's being inactive, the spot of Lt. Counselor of the Demeter cabin was left open with no chosen successor. Out of a random pick, your character, Lilian Harvestman, was chosen as the new Lt. Should you wish to give the spot to another, feel free to do so. Lastly, if you have not done so already, kindly read this blog regarding Heads and Lts. Re: Because there is an improved powerset for the children of Hermes, you may need to fix the powerset that is on your character: Taevya Bystro. The improved power set for the children of Hermes is on this template. Helper Although you've left a notice about your inactivity, it's been a month since you last made any department/helping edits and we have no idea when you'll be back. As such, I regret to inform you that your rights as an Official Wiki Helper have been revoked. Should you wish to become a helper again in the future, you will need to re-take the test. Newb For getting your current newb, User:Enalais, to graduate to a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. Please update your slot in the Adopt a Newb page. I have already updated the prizes on your user/char forum. Thank you for participating in our program and we hope you continue to help out future newbs! :D One Year Congratulations on making it to one year with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you. :) Re: On hold claim hello I am just messaging you that we cannot put claims on hold for indefinite periods of time so you have to work on your claim by the 15th of June or else it will be deleted. In case you forgot what your claim was, here is the link. Challenge Hey Dancin, It's Windy here. Just letting you know that I'm challenging for Demeter Lt. Hope to see you back soon!